Zero
Zero was one of the Pure Witches of the Church and the last fully fledged Pope. She served as the overarching main antagonist of the first half of the series. Acting as a secondary antagonist of volume 2 and the primary antagonist of the first half of volume 3. Appearance Zero looks like a young woman with light red eyes and long white hair. Personality Zero is a psychotic and egotistical woman who believes all she does, regardless of how horrific, is for God's sake. In her view, every event and encounter is a deliberate act by God to push her towards her 'destiny' while everyone else are nothing more than stepping stones for her ascension. Before consuming Garcia she was dull and indifferent, albeit somewhat nihilistic and sadistic, not caring much about the Church and only enjoying only fighting people. After consuming the third princess, within her had awoke ambitions and sense of purpose. As time went on, she became "more like the Pope" according to Isabella. Due to her extensive knowledge and experience in battle, Zero is quite overconfident and willing to go out of her way to assist her opponents during mental battle so she can enjoy a challenge. Her personality changed when in the face of Roland, as she grew wary of his actions and even her usual overconfident persona toned down significantly. After losing to Roland, the remnant of her personality acts like an ordinary girl, who loves her uncle who is Roland. Background Chronology First introduced after she is sent along with Isabella by Pope O'Brien to assist Mayne in dealing with the combined threat of Garcia and the King of Wolfsheart. Whilst waiting for the final attack order she enjoyed herself by torturing captives, earning the dissatisfaction of Mayne. In one case she promised to free a captive if he became a believer, but instead poisoned him with pure dream water and watched him die over the course of an hour. She along with Isabella chased after Garcia and the Wolfsheart King once they fled, using the formers power to nullify the God's Stone of Retaliation so that she could absorb them both. Absorbing Garcia however caused a profound change in her personality; whereas before she was aloof, afterwards she seemed to become more ambitious. She is present when Pope O'Brien allows Mayne to witness the truth of the Church in the viewing room, right before Mayne then ascends to become the new Pope. Zero was then imprisoned on his order so that she could learn to be more obedient and less willful. Upon getting freed by him, she revealed once they were alone in an elevator that O'Brien had set him up to be devoured by her. Although he fought back, disbelieving all of it, he was still beaten like all the others. At this time she secretly took control of the Church as the 15th Pope, directing the operations as she saw fit whilst claiming to be carrying out the orders of Mayne. She was smart enough to understand the threat that Roland presented to them and so altered their plans to next attack the Kingdom of Graycastle, instead of Dawn as they had originally planned. Even so she still underestimated how dangerous Roland was, her forces sent in secret to surround the Western Region ending up completely destroyed, including the Pure Witch Aurora - something that they only discovered three months after the fact. After the First Army began setting up in the Northern region, Zero fell into Rolands trap and committed her forces to attack, suffering heavy losses with the advanced wave that had even included God's Punishment Soldiers. Once Archbishop Soli Daal returned from this conflict, she absorbed him and reviewed his memories to discover just how powerful the weapons of Roland were. This forced her to recall all Pure Witches back, whereupon she led them along with all her forces against the First Army. Isabella argued with her at this time that they should compromise and that Roland my be God's true chosen one, but Zero refused as she wanted that glory to belong only to herself. After seeing what Roland had created she highly desired to absorb him, choosing to believe that he was a gift sent to her from the Gods. She did sent letters to Roland, detailing the truth of the Church and the Demons it faced, but this was just a ploy to discover his location: the paper was laced with a powerful scent which would cling to those who touched it, creating a marker for Pure Witch Vanilla to find. Although in the final clash she was forced to sacrifice many troops, including Pure Witches, she did manage to get close enough to reach Roland with her ability and initiated the Battle of Souls, after Isabella used the Sigil of Infinite they had to amplify her power to nullify the nearby God's Stone of Retaliation. Unlike all her past times however, what she saw inside his mind confused her greatly. Consequently she did not immediately gloat or explain the rules of her power to him as with all her past opponents, instead choosing to attack quickly and repeatedly, killing him over and over without giving him a chance to think. Unfortunately he was quick to pick up on the rules himself, which surprised her. Eventually she couldn't resist answering his questions and boasting about previous fights. He then successfully used his knowledge of science to make small changes to the Illusion world, using less energy to alter it in the process; using the law of inertia to keep her immobile as he continously pelted her with gunfire each time she respawned. Completely disbelieving of the situation, she tried to appeal to him by taking the form of Garcia and King Wimbledon III, to no avail. In the end she lost, her screams swallowed up as the world she created vanished. Zero loses her memories and becomes one of the creators of the dream world, Roland being the other. In this world, Roland is her tutor. She has to go to school and cares about everything of a common teenager. Later, she awakens her power as a martial artist, and she discovers that she is one of the creators. Although she does not recover her memories, she focuses on learning to use her powers to protect her teacher. Powers & Abilities Zero is an experienced fighter, having the combined abilities and experience of all the people she had absorbed over the years, including civilians, knights, Witches and even Judges. Her participation alone could turn the tide of a huge battle, even against drugged soldiers. Magic Her ability belonged to the Summoning type. Zero's magic allows her reduce herself to an energy form to enter the mind of her target for a battle of dominance. When inside, the appearance of the environment initially takes on the form of a place the target knows. Both sides are allowed to create and use any weapon, as long as they understand the concept behind said weapon. The fight continues until one side become exhausted mentally, whether from multiple deaths or from overworking their mind during the duel. The winner takes everything and the other loses all, including both knowledge and body. This makes her the oldest active witch alive as the living tissue she absorbs from the defeated is used to revitilize her body dispersing any degeneration from aging, allowing her to be perpectually at the peak of adulthood. Though it bears the disadvantage that she can become nothing more than an amalgation of minds making the current mental state very vulnerable to changes on her sense of values and ego if the person has very strong views or induces a hedonistic or nihilistic disposition due to constant use upon people of regular mentality. The exception is in case the target surrenders which makes her mental state suffer no changes even after acquiring the target's memories. Relationships [[Church|'Church']] As one of the Purified, Zero professes absolute loyalty towards the Church and its endeavors. However, this doesn't necessarily translate into absolute obedience to all of its members of the upper echelon. O’Brien Zero has the utmost respect for O'Brien, having been trained as a pure witch to unfailingly obey both him and his predecessors. O'Brien himself groomed Zero to be one of his two potential heirs along with Mayne, purposely sending Zero to consume the King of Wolfheart and the Queen of Clearwater to re-enforce in her the ambition required of a leader, and purposefully ordering his personal guards to serve whoever won the battle of the souls between her and Mayne. Isabella Isabella was the confidant of zero while she was a pure witch. But when she ascended to Pope, she distanced herself from Isabella, since she believed that Isabella saw her as a lunatic, due to the influence of the relic of the gods. Mayne Later she has a battle of dominance with Mayne to determine who the new Pope of the church after O'Brien will be, and wins. She then conceals this fact, acting officially as Mayne's representative. Enemies Garcia Wimbledon In the Wolfsheart Kingdom, she has a battle of dominance with Garcia and consumes her. However, Garcia's ambitious nature affects Zero more than she expected, eventually encouraging her to consume Mayne and take control of the Church herself. Roland Wimbledon As he poses the greatest threat to her church, Zero is both intrigued by Roland and desires his demise. She attempts to have a battle of dominance with Roland to consume him.Chapter 626 That battle leads to her undoing because she doesn't have the scientific knowledge of various concepts on how things work, trying to devour Roland led to her own demise instead. A remnant of Zero continues to exist as a "roommate" in the battle of dominance mental world Roland gains permanent access to as a result of consuming her, serving as a guide to the various memories and experiences Zero had gained in life. Trivia * Zero from Drakengard 3 was recognized by Er Mu as an accurate representation of what Zero would look like. Gallery Zero.jpg|Zero Zero ( from Drag on Dragoon 3 ).jpg|Zero (from Drag on Dragoon 3) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Pure Witches Category:Popes Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dreamworld Category:Reformed Antagonists